The Story Of Missy
by SophieElizabethGreen
Summary: Missy and Elizabeth are best friends, always have been. but elizabeth has to move school, thats until Missy gets herself into bother and Elizabeth is the one to save her. So a best friend can actually save your life.


This story Starts In a Quite Village Called Rosendale there lived a young girl called Missy, Missy Bella West. Missy was 14 years old and had a Best Friend who should have been Her Sister. Elizabeth Brown.

The Two Were Inseparable They went everywhere Together; The Park; The Shops; To School; School Trips; Hospital Appointments And You'll Never Guess, Family Parties! This story is about one little Thing That Happened To Missy that Proved having a best friend Can Actually Save You life.

"Mum! I don't want to go!" Elizabeth Moaned in the Car To School One morning.

"I'm Sorry Ellie But ive Been Promoted! This is A Big Opportunity for me and you will make Lots Of New Friends And Everything." Mrs Brown Replied in a Stern Voice. Mrs Jane Brown was a Very Strong Voiced woman Who Always got her own Way So Elizabeth Never really got her Own Way At home.

London, Mrs Brown and Elizabeth Were Talking About London. They were to move there for 5 months Because Mrs Brown had Been Promoted From Journalist Of EdgeWay Newspaper To Journalist Of Durono Magazine and the main Office was London.

"How am I going To Tell Missy!?" Elizabeth Said.

The Car Arrived Outside Rosendale Middle School And Elizabeth Stepped out With a Frown.

"Don't worry Hunnie!" Mum Smiled Trying to Sound reassuring.

The Car Drove Away.

" Hey Ellie!" A Tall Brunette Boy Called To Elizabeth.

"Hey Tommy" Elizabeth Frowned.

"Hello Elizabeth How are you?" Flora The Science Geek 'Greeted' Elizabeth.

"Hey I'm fine Thanks" Elizabeth smiled a little but she still looked Upset. She walked into the school and through the main corridor.

As she went by many people greeted her and said 'hi' or 'how are you?' She replied the Same Hey Or I'm fine thanks.

Elizabeth was well known In Her School and most students got along with her. She was In The Cheerleading Club, Science Club, Drama Club and Was Running for Vice President. Even though she was what everyone called a Randomer Everyone Still Liked Her.

As She Came To Her Pink Locker Missy Turned The Corner.

" Hey Hey EllieBo How are yooouu?" Missy Sang.

Missy Was A Really Good Singer And joined The Drama Club With Elizabeth.

She hated Science but she joined that too, She Also Joined Cheerleading and she was a Pro Gymnast So She loved it.

"Hey Missy How are you Cause I'm Fine Honest" Elizabeth Frowned.

"Yeah right what's Wrong?" Missy Said.

Just Then Will Thorpe Turned The Corner. He Smiled At Elizabeth.

"AAH! He just smiled at Me, Hottie Will Just Smiled At ME!" Elizabeth Whispered Jumping up and down in excitement.

"Weres my Smile?" Missy replied also whispering.

"WERES MY SMILE?" Missy Yelled Across The Corridor.

"Haha You alright Missy?" Will said turning and Stopping In The middle of The Corridor.

"Cause you?" Missy replied.

"Yeah sure man, See you in basketball." Will Smiled And walked off with his mates.

Did I Forget To Mention Missy was A bit of a tomboy So tomboyish infact She's in the football Team, Basketball Team and Cricket Team.

Missys really Good mates with Hottie Will from Basketball, Cutie Harry From Football And Sexy Terry From Cricket All The Top Jocks From The Girls 'Boys list' in the Girls School Toilets.

This is it Written In Lipstick.

' 1. Hottie William Thorpe From Basketball

2. Cutie Harry James From Football

3. Sexy Terry From Cricket

4. Good Looking Vernon From Swimming

5. Handsome Luke From Art Class 34t.

So on….

The Three Girls Mostly Jealous Of Missy are, Melissa Franks, Charley Deans And Xena Wilk. The Populars. They All Say they Are on The top Of The 'Girls list' In The Boys Toilets when Really Its:

Missy West From Everything

Xena Wilk From Cheerleading

Morgan Harpist From Swimming

Elizabeth Brown From Drama Club

So on…

Anyway, Elizabeth Sooner Or Later had to Tell Missy the news but how and when was the Question!

Missy put Her Books in Her locker Next to Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth Did the same and then linked arms with Missy and walked down the corridor.

The Bell went.

In They're Form Class (yes, they Were in the same class)

There is only A few People, It's the last form class on the school list class 98x

There is Missy, Elizabeth, Jamie, Rocky, Margaret, Lilly, Sandy, Grant, Yasmin And Edward.

Everyone knows and gets on with each other Well So the form Class LOVE the mornings of school. Its like a class with everyone and thing they like and want to do. Yepp that's Right Mr Philips Lets the Form class Do Anything They want. Listen to they're mobiles, Take Pictures, Draw, Chat, Play on The Computer, eat and even Paint they're nails.

He's Pretty Laid back.

After 20 Minutes The Bell Went once More and The Empty Corridors Became Noisy and busy Again.

"Science!" Missy smiled.

"Yeah…" Elizabeth frowned again.

They're Science class was on the 3rd floor of the science block and was very large. One half of the class was up on a step and had laptops and computers the floor was a carpet. The other half of the class was tables and chairs and cupboards with chemicals and Bunsen burners in. this was the experiment, practical work area of the class. Elizabeth was frightened of chemicals and loved writing her stories on the pc. Missy wasn't afraid to make big explosions and have fun mixing all the chemicals up. Because of the large room the class had 36 pupils in. Most of these were the jocks and Gymnasts. The reason for this was because this class was set 6 the lowest set in science. The pupils who just didn't care about science at all.

Missy And Elizabeth Walked In and went they're Separate Ways (Elizabeth to the pc's and Missy to a Desk.)

"Missy!" Someone called From The Door of The Class.

Missy turned to See the New Exchange student from America, Jake krages. Missy had a bit of a crush on Him. So She tried to get to know him the first couple of days he came but since He put his arm over her Friday lunchtime she became shy.

Missy smiled at Jake then blushed she felt her face going red and quickly turned back around.

A Little while later someone Sat down next To Missy, It was Will Thorpe.

"Alright?" Will Smiled

"Hey How are you?" Missy Smiled back.

" Yeah I'm Fine thanks, what was up this morning in the corridor?" Will said

"Err, You smiled At Elizabeth!" Missy Replied.

At this time Elizabeth Was still looking at her Pc screen but Was Listening as much as possible.

"Yeah, man It's a smile Look your doing it." Will said.

Missy Giggled.

"I was Just Smiling at her, dude her only mate is err… You! And I heard she's dead shy I was just being nice man." Will continued.

"Alright that's fine." Missy Replied.

"Anyway dude, what are we doing in science today?" Will asked.

"WILL!" someone called from the door of the class.

"One Sec Missy." Will Smiled.

Missy Nodded.

Will went to the door of the class and there was His mate Rocky.

"Dude your talking to Missy West?" Rocky said.

"Yeah, Dude im her science partner." Will replied

"how did you manage to Be with Missy!" Rocky said.

" im her mate man!" Will replied.

"okay dude Tell me everything After, Remember if she giggles at your Jokes she Sooo Fancies you." Rocky said.

"who told you that?" Will replied.

"Err…. My big Sister." Rocky blushed.

Will laughed and went back to sit next to Missy.

"Alright?" Will Smiled.

"Oh your back… hello!" Missy said.

"Class Alright settled down, if you coming to do the experiments Please have a partner and sit at a bench, Hurry up." Mr Sunger The science Teacher asked.

Everyone sat down and went quite.

Mr Sunger told the class what to do and everyone started standing up and moving around to get stuff for they're experiment.

Missy went to go Get equipment and Will grouped up with his mates. They were discussing something.

Terry Walked passed Missy and patted her on the back.

"Alright Missy?" Terry asked.

"oh hey Tez" Missy said turning around.

Missy put the Bunsen burner on the table with some test tubes and chemicals.

Terry went back to his mates.

On Missy's back was a note It read:

'Sweet And Dorky'

All The Boys Laughed At Missy.

Missy looked at them Confused.

Elizabeth suddenly Budged Through The laughing boys who Suddenly stopped when she walked through and Took the Note off her back without Missy Noticing.

"Here you go." Elizabeth placed it in Gary's Hand.

She blushed a little and tried not to catch Wills Eye, she went Back To Her pc.

"Whoa!" Terry Laughed.

Everyone sat back down and Will sat back down with Missy and got on with work.

The Bell Went And Missy Went out With Elizabeth To Second Lesson, Music.

Music Class, Elizabeth Can play the Guitar and Keyboard and is learning the drums.

Were as Missy Can sing, Dance And Play The guitar.

They liked this lesson and As Usual They Were partners and sat next to Each other. Will, Terry And Rocky were in This lesson.

Elizabeth and Missy sat down and Will and Rocky Sat down behind them, Terry Pulled up a chair to the end of the desk With rocky and Will.

"Missy!" Terry Said.

Missy Turned around.

"Yeah?" Missy asked.

Terry Winked At Missy.

She just Smiled and turned back around.

The Lads Started Laughing and Terry And Rocky went to the back of the class To The Keyboards.

Will patted Missy On The Shoulder.

"They're only Teasing." Will Smiled.

"I Know" Missy Grinned.

Elizabeth and Missy went to The Pc and searched for chords to a Song (the Jonas Brothers).

The Lesson Went By Quick And Elizabeth Ran out To Go To a Mentor meeting. Missy Walked on Her own to Her Next Lesson, Even Though It was Break she didn't Like being late To Class.

She Was Walking Across The Yard.

When a Big Group of Lads called her name.

Missy Looked.

Will wasn't there but Terry was.

"Missy Come here!" They were calling.

Missy approached the Group of Jocks.

"Were you off to?" Terry Asked.

"Err Next Lesson." Missy Answered.

"Were the Other Girl?" Danny asked.

"At a Mentor Meeting." Missy Replied.

Just then Rocky Spotted The Populars.

"Come on Missy We Will Walk With You To French." Frankie Smiled.

They all walked in to the building and sat down at a table.

"So Missy Are you mates With Will?" Grant Asked.

"Yeah I Guess." Missy Answered.

"Lucky Buggar" Danny Muttered under his breath.

"I Mean Who's French class you in?"

"Guys what is this? 20 questions?" Missy asked, and at that point Melissa, Charley And Xena Entered The Building.

The Boys surrounded Missy.

"What are you doing?" Missy asked.

"Listen I Heard Melissa Wants A Fight with you." Rocky Said.

Actually this was not true they were making Melissa Jealous of Missy for being around all the lads and that.

"Well She wants a Fight she Can Have one After all Shes messing With Missy Right?" Missy Said.

"Yeah!" The Boys All Agreed.

The Bell Went And the lads moved out the way and let Missy by.

"bye Missy!" The Lads all Said.

"See ya." Missy replied.

Missy Stood outside her French Class waiting For Mrs Nice.

Melissa walked Passed and Looked Missy Up and Down.

Elizabeth was not in the same class as Missy.

Missy got on with a lot of pupils in French So When Mrs Nice asked for the pupils to go in groups she was not short of people to be with.

When the lunch bell went, Missy Went into the dinner hall, all the 'jock' lads from Before French were standing around a table, Missy and Elizabeth thought they were crowding Melissa and Her mates. But when they spotted Missy and Elizabeth They moved away from the 'Empty' Table.

"Heres a table for you!" Will smiled at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and Missy Sat down and All the lads Sat down in the spare chairs. When there were no more chairs on the table some of the lads stood around or pulled up chairs from somewhere else.

"What are you's doing here?" Missy asked.

"We already told you About Melissa!" Danny answered.

"Calm down she Wont Have a fight with me." Missy smiled.

"Don't get all Big headed Missy" Elizabeth laughed.

"Hey Ellie How are you?" Carl Asked.

"Fine thanks." Elizabeth Answered. "You?"

"Yepp do you have msn?" Carl Said.

"No Sorry." Elizabeth replied

Missy started Emptying Her bag looking for her packed lunch as she emptied it out, she took out; Her Planner; her Pencil case; Her make-up case; her notebook And a piece of paper.

"Ooh What's this?" Will Smiled taking the piece of paper from the table.

It read: missy_.uk

"Look here Her Email address!" Will laughed.

All the lads grabbed they're pens and started writing the email address on they're arms, hands and planners.

"Great!" missy said taking the piece of paper from will's hand.

She finally got out her packed lunch.

The lads all stood up.

"See ya we are off to play Footy Come watch okay?" Will smiled.

"Okay!" Missy replied.

"Bye!" Elizabeth said.

Carl Waved at missy and Winked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Blushed.

"Ahhh He winked at me! Carl winked at me!" Elizabeth Whispered.

"Oooh A Smile is a Smile but a Wink!" Missy laughed.

After they finished they're lunch, Missy and Elizabeth Went outside And Went to the Yard There was the Lads Playing footy like they said.

Rocky Waved at Missy and Elizabeth and went to will.

He pointed at Missy and Elizabeth and Will Smiled at Them.

Missy Waved.

Elizabeth was too much in a Dream she was busy thinking when to Tell Missy about her going to London.

"Missy…." Elizabeth Muttered.

"Yepp…." Missy Replied.

"Err I need to Tell you something." Elizabeth replied.

"Okay Lets go sit down on the grass." Missy Said

"Listen I have to tell you something I really don't want to but its not my choice and its so unfair and ive tried persuading my mum to stay but she wont listen!" Elizabeth blurted out quickly.

"Huh?" Missy said. "I don't understand."

"Im moving to London soon." Elizabeth said calmly.

"What!? Why?" Missy said

"My mum got promoted, its not permanent its just for 5 months and ill come back."

"aww ill miss you though" missy said Hugging Elizabeth.

Missy was the kind of person who did not think she usually got on with life and lived it as much as possible.

The Lunch bell went and Elizabeth and Missy went to Form Class.

Will and rocky followed Missy And Elizabeth all the way to the third floor then Missy turned around.

"Why you following me? … Us?" Missy asked,

"Were not we are going to form." Will answered.

"Your forms on the ground floor!" Missy Said.

"Okay, okay Err… Melissa Said to meet her on the yard after form." Will said.

"Err alright…" Missy said. "Now off you go down stairs."

After form Missy and Elizabeth Went to the yard. There Stood Melissa, Xena and Charley.

"West, I have a problem with you, your flirting with my lad and I'm not going to let you get away with it." Melissa said.

"Your not included ellie sorry."

Will Had come to the yard at this point.

"im not your Boyfriend." Will said.

"shut up you, Your top Boy im Top Girl We are a matching couple.

"yeah right" Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

"I have a problem your always flirting with the lads thinking your the best and everything." Melissa said.

"no im not just because I get on well with them that does not mean im 'flirting' with all the lads." Missy Replied.

"So you can Shut your Gob!"

"oh you did not" Melissa Yelled.

"oh Yes I did!" Missy Yelled Back.

Melissa grabbed Missy's Hair and started pulling her about. Missy got her arms around Melissa's Waist and Pulled her to the ground and kicked her hard in the leg.

Melissa stood back up and grabbed for Missy. Missy Punched her right in the nose and then tripped her up. Melissa was bleeding.

Then a Teacher Came out and took Missy And Melissa To Her office.

Will looked at Elizabeth, Elizabeth looked at Will and they both followed the teacher.

Xena and Charley also followed and by now most of the pupils had gone to 4th lesson.

Elizabeth, Xena and Charley sat down on the chairs outside the office.

Will put his ear on the door and listened to the conversation.

"I don't know she said she had a problem with me and Started pulling my Hair." Missy Said To the Teacher. "Uur No I did not you Freak!" Melissa said.

"Shut Up, you're the freak!" Missy shouted.

"she sound so Cute When she's shouting." Will laughed, Sitting next to Elizabeth.

"Melissa? Well you are seeing her." Charley Said.

"No im not and I ment Missy!" Will said.

Elizabeth rolled Her eyes.

Will Saw her.

"Sorry…" Will grinned.

Missy came out the Office.

"ggrrr… Lets go. We can stay in The Reception Until Last lesson Starts." Missy said storming off.

Will and Elizabeth Chased after her.

The 5th Lesson Bell went and Elizabeth and Missy went To They're Art class, Will had ICT and went the other direction.

The Class went slowly and Missy was in a huff All the way through it.

The bell went for home time, and Missy and Elizabeth Left the class happier than They Entered it. Missy was back to her Usual Hyper Self again and Elizabeth wasn't frowning anymore.

They walked home and Got to the end of Missy's Street.

"see you Tomorrow, be on Messenger tonight!" Missy said hugging Elizabeth.

"of course bye!" Elizabeth smiled and started walking on.

Missy walked down the hill to her house at the bottom.

That night on Messenger, Missy Signed in To find a new opened her email.

' From: Will_ To: Missy_.uk

Subject: yo

Message:

Yo Missy

Just to Say were having a footy match tonight want to come out?

Hurry up and add me on messenger, What do you have to do first? Chores Haha! Lol

Okay bye Will'

Missy Accepted the Friend Requests And Started talking To Elizabeth As she was On Too.

Missy was talking To Elizabeth When an Instant Message Came up From Carl.

'Carlo 2kay8 forever says: Hey Missy All the lads are here you coming out to play footy?

Miszy Hunnie says: Err Yeah I would but Ellie's online and im talking to her.

Carlo 2kay8 forever says: Ellie's on?? What's her addy????? : D

Miszy Hunnie says: err… lol okay its Elizabeth_

Carlo 2kay8 forever says: thanks, please come out please!

Carlo 2kay8 forever says: Hey it's Rocky ere, you coming out man?

Miszy Hunnie says: okay only for half an hour.

Carlo 2kay8 forever says: yey thanks Missy. Just come down to the field.

Miszy Hunnie says: okay on my way bye.

Missy Told Elizabeth were abouts she was going and that she would be back soon.

Missy signed out put her jeans and trainers on. She grabbed her hat and bag and went out the house.

She walked down to the field and there were all the 'jock' lads.

"Missy!" Rocky yelled as he saw her coming towards them.

Missy played as goalie on a team with Will, rocky, Frankie and Carl.

Missy decided to leave half way through the game and went to home.

That Next morning Missy awoke by the doorbell.

It must have been Elizabeth.

Missy checked her Alarm Clock 08:20am!!!

Missy rapidly got up and rushed about her room sorting her bag out and getting her clothes on. She was half way down the stairs when She remembered the door! She sped around the corner to open the door and there stood Will.

"Heya!" Will smiled.

Missy Smiled nervously and rushed back upstairs. She picked up her shoes and ran back down she sat down on the bottom of the stairs and put her shoes on she grabbed her bag from the table in the passage way and went to the front door this time Will was not alone there was Elizabeth and Carl.

"What's He doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't know he knocked on me, anyway whys Carl here with you." Missy answered.

"Err ill tell you in a minute." Elizabeth said.

Missy stepped out the house and shut the door.

Will and Carl walked ahead talking.

"Sooo….?" Missy said

"Okay, Carl asked me out yesterday" Elizabeth grinned.

"I said yes!!" Elizabeth jumped up and down in excitement.

"Calm down its not like he's proposed to you or something." Missy laughed.

They All Finally Got to School.

The Bell went and they all went to they're form classes.

The morning passed by quickly and third lesson the strangest thing happened.

Third lesson, ICT Elizabeth, Missy, Rocky, Carl and Frankie Were all in the same class they all sat next to each other.

The class went on as Normal when all of a sudden a brick smashed through the window. On the brick was a piece of paper. The paper Read Missy yard 3:20.

The teacher read it out and shoved the brick and paper in the bin.

"you must have a few hooligans as friends Missy" Miss Noah Said.

Missy thought It would have been Melissa again and did not bother to go.

When the lunch Bell Went Missy and Elizabeth went to the dinner Hall to find No Empty Tables.

They stood at the side waiting for a space to sit down together.

A Tall ginger Girl came Up to Missy and Elizabeth.

"Hey are you seeing Will?" Jennifer Asked.

"Err… NO!" Missy said confused.

Jennifer Walked away. Many people were whispering and looking at missy. Some lads were laughing and looking.

Elizabeth and missy Decided to go outside and by the time they even got to the yard at least 4 people asked missy if she was seeing Will.

She answered the Same 'NO!'

She got to the yard and sat on the grass, Will and all the other Jock Lads were playing Football. Missy avoided Wills eyes. And stared deeply at the ground.

Carl came along and Sat next to Elizabeth they started chatting. Missy was still deep in a Dream.

Someone patted her on the Back.

It was Jake, The Exchange student.

"Yo… Dudette what's happening?" Jake said sitting down.

"Nothing just dreaming I guess" Missy replied

"Elizabeth seems to be getting on well with Carl. Eh?" Jake smiled.

"Yepp…" Missy said.

"So Have you heard the rumour that's going around?" Jake asked.

"no!" Missy frowned.

"Everyone's saying your going out with Will, and that Will is just using you to be Popular even though he's super popular anyway. And that because your Top girl on The Boys 'Girls list' You'll be Perfect together, and everyone is believing the rumour spread from Will himself that you are both going out officially." Jake said.

"WHAT!" missy yelled standing up. "WILL… GET HERE"

Will Started slowly walking from the other side of the yard a little scared.

"yeah?" he said once he was next to Missy.

"whats this rumour going around that im Seeing you!" Missy Said.

"what rumour?" Will lied.

Missy pointed at Jake.

"Everyone's saying your going out with Missy, and that Your is just using Missy to be Popular even though your super popular anyway. And that because your Top boy on The girls 'boys list' You'll be Perfect together, and everyone is believing the rumour spread from you Yourself that you are both going out officially." Jake said again.

Will smiled nervously and tried walking away.

"I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN WILL!" Missy yelled.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"See ya, come on Elizabeth." Jake said.

Elizabeth and Carl followed Jake and Jake followed An Angry Missy into the School building.

Missy sat down at a bench.

Elizabeth, Carl and Jake sat with her.

"What a Freak, No offence Carl." Elizabeth said.

"Non taken your opinion!" Carl Smiled.

"Every time you Smile, Missy you make My Heart Sink. LUV Diego yr 8" Jake laughed.

"what are you going on about? What's that??" Missy said snatching a brown book from Jakes Bag.

"The Missy Book." Missy read out.

Most the boys around heard this and scampered away.

"Elizabeth read this: Missy you give me Butterflies, oh and this one marry Me?" Missy laughed. "Soo Sweet."

"Yeah can I have it back?" Jake Asked.

"Yeah, Hang on what are you doing with it?" Missy asked.

"Err… I was going to write something in it" Jake smiled weakly.

"Aww go on then," Missy said.

Jake opened the book and got out his pen he wrote: You rock don't change My English Bestie Love Jake x.

Elizabeth and Carl Laughed.

"Yeah man!" Missy smiled highfiving Jake.

The Bell went and everyone went to form class.

After form it was P.E

The girls and boys usually don't have P.E together but this P.E lesson They All Were in The Hall And Will was calling Missy's name across the hall but Jake and Carl tried to stop him coming towards her. Missy ignored him and got through P.E easily. Missy Now seemed to Be less shy to Jake now and he was normally always around to talk to and Missy aloud Elizabeth to be with Carl most of the time as this was her first Boyfriend.

Missy Spent her times On the field with Jake, Carl and Elizabeth Watching from a far distance Will and his mates playing footy.

Even though Missy Was not talking to Will she still liked chatting to Rocky, Frankie and the other boys. But when Will was around She never went near them, The boys new she was mad at Will and Soon new she was being serious.

They Were still mates with Will of course but they were all very mature for they're Age and new Girls get very emotional, In other words Most of them had Big Sisters.

Elizabeth And Missy barely Talked now but walked home together arm in arm chatting all the way.

That night on Messenger Missy got a Few Offline Messages.

Will: Hey Missy please talk to me!

Carl: hey Jake wants you to add him his addy is jako_

Frankie: coming out tonight?

Missy Added Jake and Started to Talk to him when he came online.

Missy and Jake had a Long chat Over Messenger and Jake had to Answer the door after about 20 minutes he disconnected.

The Next Day at school Missy and Elizabeth was walking up to school when they bumped into Will going the other way, and opposite way to school.

He had a Black Eye. He did not say anything to Missy but Stared at her hard in a freaky way.

Once he was out of sight She gave a shudder.

When Missy and Elizabeth got to school They Saw Carl.

Carl was with all the Jock Boys they Were crowding Around him.

Elizabeth and Missy Pushed through The crowd to Find a Battered and Bruised Carl.

"Carl! What happened?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Carl cant talk right now shoo shoo all of you." Mrs Harper Said

As They walked away Frankie Started talking.

"He got beat up." Frankie said.

"Who by?" Elizabeth said.

"Will! He beat him up Yesterday after school." Rocky Butted in.

"Why Exactly?" Missy asked.

"Well… Will is Super angry with you and said he was going to jump on you and we all got in his way. Will then Punched Carl and Beat him to the ground. We All Stepped out the way and Will Stormed off We picked Carl up and Me and Danny took him to His House." Rocky Said.

"Me terry, Jack, Billy, Harry and Fred Followed Will he Had gone to Jakes house and Knocked on the door we ran up to him and tried to push him out the way, Jake opened the door and Will Grabbed him out and started kicking and punching him. Jake Got up and Full Belt Punched Will in the eye and then the nose. Wills nose was bleeding and Will started punching Jake again. Will walked away and we picked Jake up and called an Ambulance." Frankie said.

"Weres Jake now?" Missy said.

"In hospital I'm afraid!" Frankie said.

"Oh My God!" Elizabeth said.

"we aren't Talking to Will anymore by the way." Terry Said.

"Okay Tez!" Missy smiled.

The Day was weird with no Carl and Jake and Even Will. Even though Missy Was not talking to Will she still Noticed he was not around or anything.

Elizabeth and Missy got to Chat a lot more that day and they had not been able to do so for a long time. Elizabeth was a little upset about what had happened but tried not show it.

In Science Elizabeth and Missy just played on The Computers.

The boys Decided To Do The Practical work of making Chemical Explosions and that but kept looking over at Missy and Elizabeth By the end of the lesson Everyone was crowding Around Missy and her computer looking at the ghost pictures.

At lunch Missy and Elizabeth Sat on the grass The Boys could not be bothered to play football and sat with them, they all chatted.

The Bell went and everyone went to Forms.

The day went by and so did the Week.

On Sunday Morning Elizabeth's Mobile Rang.

"Hello…?" Elizabeth murmured

"Hey Ellie its Will" The Person on the other side said.

"Huh? What are you doing ringing me?" Elizabeth asked.

"shh… Just meet me at the field Come alone and don't tell Missy." Will answered.

"What time?" Elizabeth asked

"12:00 okay?!" Will said sternly.

"yepp okay…" Elizabeth replied a little scared, She put the phone down.

Elizabeth woke up and got changed. She went to knock on Frankie.

She told him about the phone call this morning and how he wanted her to come alone.

Freddie then Rang up Terry, Rocky, Danny, Fred, Jack, Billy And Harry. They all came round and Frankie told them about Will.

"Go … Elizabeth we will come and hide." Fred Said.

The boys agreed.

They all went to the field and the boys hid behind trees, bins and even benches and fences.

Elizabeth Stood in the middle of the Field. It was a bit breezy and it started getting cold.

Then suddenly someone came across the field in black clothes they're head was down low and they were wearing light blue trainers.

The person approached Elizabeth and took of they're hood.

It was Will.

"Hello…." Will said.

"Yes… Why did you call me here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well as you know ive Err… Beaten up, Carl, Jake and the next person up the list To Missy is you.!!" Will answered with an evil look on his face.

A Few feet away hiding behind a big oak tree stood Frankie and Terry.

"What are they talking about?" Frankie whispered.

"I don't know!!" Terry whispered back.

"Whoops!" Danny Accidentally Knocked over the bin he was hiding behind and went flying onto the ground.

Everyone jumped out.

"Danny!!!" They all yelled together.

"JUMP ON HIM!" Danny said realising everyone but him had they're back turned on will and Elizabeth and Will now had grabbed Elizabeth Around the neck.

All the Lads jumped onto Will and Elizabeth Struggled Free and Ran towards a bench quite far off the Field.

All the boys got off the trampled Will and watched Him get up And Ran Away from the field.

The boys Cheered.

Elizabeth came up to them.

"Thank you… We wont be seeing him again today hopef… MISSY!!" Elizabeth said.

"Huh?" The boys asked.

"He ran in the direction of Missy's House!!!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Shh… Sugar!" Frankie said.

They all Ran for they're life to Missy's house to find will outside.

"Getaway Will!" Danny yelled Jumping on Wills back.

"Yuck! You reek of Cigarettes and Alcohol man!" Danny said getting off.

"ill ring her" Elizabeth said taking her mobile out of her bag.

"Missy! Don't answer the door its Will! He just tried to beat me up. Don't let your parents answer either. He's DRUNK!" Elizabeth yelled down the phone and ended the call.

Missy who was half way down the stairs at the time stopped in her tracks as she saw her mum going to answer the door.

"OW my leg!!" missy yelled Rolling down the stairs! Straight to the door. She sat down holding her ankle, her back to the door.

She locked the door and stood up.

"Missy what about your leg?" Missy's mum said.

"I was lying listen it's a drunk man at the door!" Missy said.

"Don't be daft Missy move!" Missy's mum said.

"No im being serious honest!" Missy pleaded. Standing in the way of the door her hands out wide not letting her mum open it.

Will started banging on the door with his fist.

"what's going on?"

Missy's dad Said Coming through from the living room.

"There's a mad man at the door!" Missy yelled.

"Let me look through the eye hole." Missy's Dad said.

He looked through to See will Panting angrily Drinking a Can of Fosters.

"err… isint that Will your little boy mate? What's he doing drinking?" Missys dad said.

"Grr… Just get in the living room come on!" Missy said.

They all went in the living room and looked out the window.

Missy saw Elizabeth and the other lads.

The lads sighed a bit of relief knowing she was not going to answering the door.

Missys mum and dad believed Missy when they properly saw him through the living room window with blood all over him and Smoking a cigarette.

Then the unexpected happened.

Will Drew out of his Pocket a Hammer and started smashing at the door.

Missy and Her parents saw all the lads gasp and run towards Will Pulling at him and trying to get the Hammer out his hand. They all got a shove to the ground or a punch in the face. The lads backed away.

Missy mouthed thank you to the lads.

She appreciated them trying.

"Weres the phone Eric?" Missy's mum asked dad.

"Upstairs why?" Eric replied.

"To ring the police!!" Missy's mum yelled.

"Hang on then." Missy said opening the Living room door.

She leaped upstairs and turned the corner just when Will flung the front door open.

Missy grabbed the phone and rang '999' the police said they were coming. Just then she heard will come up the stairs.

Missy panicked her only option was the window.

Will opened the Bedroom door

"Hello!" Will said evilly.

Missy Picked up a chair and smashed the Window open.

She jumped out and landed in a bush down below.

All the lads helped her up and She ran into the living room to find her mum and dad behind the sofa.

She took them outside.

Everyone waited outside when all the lads ran into the house. Elizabeth, Missy and Her parents stood there, they heard Yelling and things smashing and then silence.

5 minutes later all the lads came out dragging an unconscious Will behind.

The police came and Took Will away.

Missy's parents thanked the boys and Elizabeth for warning them.

They all had a barbeque outside in the big back garden.

The next day, Monday, Jake and Carl was back in school, Jake asked Missy out and she Said yes. Missy was getting over everything that had happened with Will. And now she had Friends not just Admirers and Melissa and her crew were now classed as bullies and no lads liked her anymore. Missy was still on the top of the Boys 'girls list' but Will was no longer on the top of the Girls 'Boy list' Jake was and then Carl and So on.

Terry was Missy's new Science Partner and in music They all Worked as a team and sang songs.

Elizabeth Did not have to Go To London after all. Her mother heard what happened and thought Missy Needed a best friend To Help her In any problems.

**The End**


End file.
